


Ты мне нужен

by Ronchi



Series: ПВН [2]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronchi/pseuds/Ronchi
Summary: Первая близость Харви и Майка. У Росса уже был когда-то неприятный опыт, поэтому этот раз должен быть особенным
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Series: ПВН [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ты мне нужен

Майк тихо вошел в кабинет Харви, но тот все равно вздрогнул от неожиданности. Значит, он действительно думал, что все ушли.  


— Что ты здесь делаешь так поздно? Рабочий день закончился пару часов назад.  


— То же самое могу спросить у тебя, — Майк прошел и сел в кресло напротив.  


Спектер отложил документы и размял затекшую шею.  


— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Почему ты еще здесь? Все уже ушли.  


— Именно поэтому я еще здесь, — Майк подошел к Харви и остановился за его спиной.

Он стянул с него пиджак и положил руки на плечи, чуть сжав их. Спектер издал какой-то полустон, расслабляясь.  


Майк большими пальцами погладил шею, затем спустил руки на грудь, попутно начиная расстегивать рубашку. Спектер поймал его руку.  


— Что ты делаешь?  


— Массаж, — невозмутимо ответил Майк, продолжая второй рукой расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Харви.  


— Мы, кажется, говорили об этом. Отношения остаются за пределами офиса. Для этого правила нет исключений, в том числе и для нас с тобой.  


— Харви, — Майк отстал от пуговиц, принявшись за галстук, — рабочий день уже закончился, как ты и сказал, и мы здесь одни.  


Майк обошел кресло и сел на колени к Харви, прижимаясь ближе. Он видел в глазах Спектера сомнение, но его было намного меньше, чем борющегося с ним возбуждения.  


— Это кресло сейчас развалится под нами, — заметил Харви.  


— У тебя еще есть стол.  


Лицо Спектера помрачнело. Майк понял, что именно это заставляло его каждый раз останавливаться.  


— Харви, — Майк провел ладонью по его щеке, — сначала я думал, что после той записи я тебе противен, и поэтому ты не хочешь меня.  


— Ты идиот, да?  


— Подожди, я не закончил. Теперь я понял, ты просто боишься причинить мне боль. Великий Харви Спектер никогда не признается, что чего-то боится, поэтому он просто будет молчать, так?  


Харви ничего не ответил, одарив Росса долгим взглядом.  


— Как я и сказал — просто будет молчать, — он подался вперед, собираясь поцеловать Спектера, но тот остановил его.  


— Майк, не здесь. Это не самое подходящее место.  


— Неподходящее место из-за того, что меня некоторое время трахали на офисном столе?  


Спектер стиснул зубы, стараясь сохранить самообладание.  


— Все нормально, Харви. Я должен был сказать это вслух. Именно поэтому я хочу тебя здесь, хочу вытеснить те воспоминания, заменив их более приятными.  


Теперь Харви не отстранился, а ответил на поцелуй, как всегда перехватывая инициативу. Он провел ладонью по бедру Майка, а второй рукой прижал его к себе. Майк заулыбался в поцелуй.  


— Прекрати, — пробормотал Спектер, — ты еще не победил.  


— Но это вот-вот произойдет, я чувствую, — усмехнулся Росс, двинув бедрами.  


Кресло жалобно скрипнуло. Харви подхватил Майка и поднялся, усадив его на стол и сгребая в сторону лежащие там бумаги. Майк в ответ обхватил его ногами, не давая отодвинуться слишком далеко. Но Харви уже не собирался куда-либо отодвигаться. Он снял с Майка пиджак и принялся расстегивать рубашку, но остановился. Майк было запротестовал, но Харви поцеловал его, притянув к себе за галстук.  


— Ты сам выбрал это место. А у меня в офисе существует определенный дресс-код, — усмехнулся Харви, толкнув Майка на спину.  


Тот развалился на столе, ухмыляясь.  


— А брюки входят в этот дресс-код? — Майк принялся расстегивать ремень.  


— Не сегодня, — Спектер помог избавиться от брюк и провел ладонями вверх по бедрам.  


Да, Майку было страшно, но ведь это Харви. Он доверял ему.  
Спектер еще не снял с него белье, а лишь продолжал гладить сквозь ткань. Безумно хотелось этих прикосновений, хотелось почувствовать его горячие ладони кожей, прижаться ближе. Харви словно прочел его мысли. Он забрался кончиками пальцев под резинку боксеров, погладил нежную кожу чуть ниже пупка, а затем все-таки зацепил край нижнего белья. В его взгляде по-прежнему читалась неуверенность. Такая непривычная эмоция для этого сильного человека. Майк прочитал ее за считанные секунды и чуть подался вперед, давая негласное согласие на продолжение. По лицу Спектера скользнула улыбка, и его руки плавным движением стянули с Майка боксеры.  
Майк был возбужден. Он лежал на столе, над ним нависал Харви, но эта ситуация не казалась такой неловкой, как он представлял себе уже миллион раз до этого. Да, он готовился, тут нечего скрывать. И готовился он не только морально. Именно это понял Харви, когда его пальцы скользнули между ягодиц.  


— Не смотри так на меня, — покраснел Майк, — я немного подготовился.  


— Ты растянул себя, — не спросил, а подытожил Спектер, — и это было совсем недавно, на работе.  


Майк то ли кивнул, то ли сглотнул, под изучающим взглядом Харви. Тот продолжал ласкать его, при этом задавая вопросы.  


— Харви, прекрати так смотреть на меня, — все-таки не выдержал Росс. — Я как на допросе. Хорошо, хоть не под присягой.  


— Я могу это организовать, — невозмутимо отозвался Спектер, левой рукой проводя по груди Майка.  


— Сволочь! — выдохнул Росс, когда Харви протолкнул в него палец.  


— Ну ты же подготовился. Ты всегда ко всему тщательно готовишься, — Харви двинул пальцем по кругу.  


Майк тяжело дышал. Эти ощущения в корне отличались от тех, когда он сам пытался растянуть себя. Он не знал, зачем это делал. Возможно, где-то в глубине оставался страх, что Спектер просто завалит его на стол и трахнет без всякой подготовки. Сейчас он понимал, насколько идиотскими были эти мысли. Ведь это Харви. Он никогда не сделает ему больно.  


— Эй, ты вообще со мной? Спектер вызывает Росса, — Харви прекратил его растягивать и наклонился к лицу Майка, глаза которого были закрыты.  


Тот пару раз хлопнул ресницами, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на Харви.  


— Я с тобой, — улыбнулся Майк.  


— Так-то лучше, — Харви мягко улыбнулся и поцеловал его. — Так, что там насчет «домашнего задания», где же ты занимался подготовкой?  


— Ты прекратишь говорить настолько смущающие вещи? — снова вспыхнул Росс, приподнимаясь на локтях.  


— Ну мне же интересно, — рука Спектера плавно огладила член Майка, отчего парень на несколько секунд потерял способность внятно говорить.  


— Я занимался этим в туалете, — пробормотал Росс, понимая, что Харви от него не отстанет.  


— Черт, — выругался Спектер сквозь зубы, — мне кажется, что у меня брюки треснут, когда я пытаюсь представить это.  


— Да сними ты уже их! — Майк понял, что еще больше он покраснеть уже не сможет.  
Харви был рядом, он был везде, гладил, возбуждал и одновременно успокаивал. Его хотелось до одури, но был какой-то невидимый барьер, который все время останавливал и словно приводил Майка в чувство. Страх никуда не делся, он просто отошел на второй план, время от времени напоминая о себе.  


— Ты снова не со мной. Если не прекратишь куда-то исчезать, то мы отложим это дело до лучших времен.  


— Что? Нет! Я просто…, — Майк испугался, что Харви сейчас остановится.  


Он посмотрел на Спектера и понял, что действительно на некоторое время ушел в себя, так как брюки Харви были уже расстегнуты и чудом держались на нем. Росс сглотнул: пора уже признаться себе, что он боялся. И признаться не только себе.  


— Харви, я…  


— Я знаю, — Спектер прижимался к нему, потираясь тканью боксеров о чувствительную кожу с внутренней стороны бедер.  


Майк снова сел и запустил руки под рубашку Харви, оглаживая его спину и чувствуя, как перекатываются мышцы под кожей. Спектер сдерживался. Майк только сейчас осознал, как тот возбужден, но не делает ничего, чтобы не напугать его.  


— Смазка и презервативы в кармане брюк, — все-таки он смог покраснеть еще сильнее.  


Спектер усмехнулся, отстраняясь, чтобы найти отброшенные в сторону брюки. Майк откинулся на локти, наблюдая за Харви из-под опущенных ресниц, сердце начинало колотиться с удвоенной силой при одной мысли о том, что сейчас должно произойти. Он видел, что Спектер тоже немного нервничает, хоть и пытается скрыть это за привычными усмешками. Все эти мысли отвлекали, но возбуждение никуда не делось, в низу живота сладко тянуло, а по спине будто пробегали волны жара, когда Майк думал о близости с Харви.  


Спектер вернулся к столу, оглаживая Росса долгим взглядом, который Майк почти почувствовал кожей.  


— Я все понимаю, офис, стол, ролевые игры, но в моем кабинете есть очень удобный предмет мебели, который называется диваном, — начал Харви, подходя ближе с явным намерением стащить Майка со стола.  


Тот хотел было засопротивляться, но понял, что Спектер заботится скорее о его удобстве, а не о собственном. Майк сделал вид, что задумался, а потом требовательно вытянул руки.  


— Ты же отнесешь меня туда?  


Харви закатил глаза, но подошел, позволяя Майку обхватить себя руками за шею, а ноги сцепить сзади. Он не без удовольствия огладил зад Росса под предлогом того, что ему нужно было перенести того на диван.  


— Штаны не потеряй, — не смог промолчать Майк, когда заметил, что Харви идет слишком осторожно из-за того, что брюки расстегнуты и еле держатся на бедрах.  


— Они все равно мне не понадобятся в ближайшее время, — усмехнулся Спектер, наконец добираясь до дивана и роняя на него Майка.  


— Даже здесь ты умудряешься придумать крутую фразочку, — закатил глаза Росс, наблюдая, как Харви все-таки избавляется от брюк.  


— Это потому что я в принципе крут.  


Майк скептически хмыкнул и поцеловал Харви, запуская пальцы в короткие волосы на его затылке.  


Спектер опрокинул Росса на диван, нависая сверху и разводя его колени в стороны. Лицо Майка стало серьезнее, дыхание снова сбилось.  


— Это всего лишь я, — пробормотал Харви, наклоняясь и оставляя легкий поцелуй на губах Майка.

Отвлекая парня поцелуем, он выдавил немного смазки на пальцы, чуть согревая ее в руке, и коснулся входа. Майк все равно вздрогнул, хоть и был готов к этому. Палец легко скользнул внутрь, так как Майк уже растянул себя. Харви добавил второй, слегка разводя их в стороны. Другой рукой он обхватил член Росса, снова отвлекая от неприятных ощущений, когда ввел третий палец. Майк напрягся, сжимаясь вокруг пальцев и издавая тихий стон. Спектер продолжал скользить рукой по члену парня до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что мышцы слегка расслабились, а Майк уже сам подается вперед.  


Харви отстранился, поймав на себе затуманенный взгляд. Когда Спектер наконец коснулся себя, показалось, что он кончит в это же мгновение. Слишком долго он сдерживался. Раскатав презерватив по члену, Харви замер.  


— Я не могу гарантировать, что тебе не будет больно, — он действительно боялся причинить парню боль.  


— Я знаю, — выдохнул Майк, — но ведь это всего лишь ты.  


Харви приставил головку ко входу и медленно толкнулся вперед. Майк закусил губу и задержал дыхание. Он старался расслабиться и отвлечься на руки Спектера, которые ласкали его. Тело постепенно принимало Харви в себя, больно почти не было, только распирающее ощущение. Спектер вошел на половину и замер на несколько секунд, давая Майку привыкнуть. Тот кивнул, позволяя снова двигаться. Харви двинулся назад, а затем, не останавливаясь, снова толкнулся вперед, входя до самого конца.  


Майк распахнул глаза, глубоко вдыхая. Харви был в нем. Было горячо и много, но не больно. Словно уловив эти мысли, Спектер двинулся, одновременно оглаживая член Майка и заставляя того рвано выдохнуть. По телу прокатился жар, будто в помещении резко повысилась температура, на коже выступили капельки пота. Движения Харви были осторожными и нежными, он подхватил Майка под бедра, немного меняя положение тела и сильнее прижимаясь. Наклонился, пробегаясь поцелуями вверх по шее и замирая в сантиметре от губ.  
Росс притянул его к себе, целуя, чуть прикусывая губу, словно давая понять, что все хорошо. Харви улыбнулся в поцелуй, при этом скользя руками по бокам парня, вызывая своими движениями ответную дрожь.  


Майк уже дрожал всем телом, закрыв глаза. Внутри у него словно бушевал ураган, круша и сметая все в одну кучу. Все чувства обострились. Харви был везде, окружал его теплом, гладил, наполнял собой. Майк не понял, в какой момент дискомфорт отошел на второй план, и удовольствие стало накатывать волнами. Он уже сам подавался вперед, вскидывая бедра навстречу движениям Харви. С губ срывались стоны, которые ловил Спектер, жадно целуя.  


Харви же сходил с ума от ощущений. Сейчас Майк перед ним так открыт и податлив. Его стоны лишь подливали масла в огонь — Спектер и сам уже тихо постанывал в губы парня.  
Майк рвано выдыхал, едва успевая вдыхать воздух между толчками Харви и собственными стонами. Он вскрикивал каждый раз, когда Спектер задевал что-то у него внутри. Сжимая пальцами плечо мужчины, он тонул в ощущениях — Харви был в нем, его рука сжимала его член, и в голове у Майка пульсировала лишь одна мысль:  


— Не останавливайся…  


— И не подумаю, — прошептал Харви, и парень понял, что высказал свои мысли вслух.  
Росс еще сильнее сжал пальцы на плечах Спектера. Он втянул воздух, перед глазами замелькали яркие круги, в ушах зашумело — Майк со стоном кончил в ладонь Харви.  


Этот его стон стал для Спектера последней каплей. Он рывком вошел в содрогающееся тело парня, заставляя того изогнуться. В глазах потемнело, и Харви, прильнув к Майку, кончил вместе с ним.  
Оба тяжело дышали, приходя в себя. Спектер оперся на локоть, нависая над Майком. Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами и улыбался. Харви осторожно вышел из него, вызвав этим легкую гримасу боли. Он откинулся на спинку дивана, закрывая глаза.  
На некоторое время в офисе воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая постепенно успокаивающимся дыханием двух людей. Прохладный воздух касался разгоряченной кожи, заставляя ее покрываться мурашками.

— Было бы идеально сейчас заснуть, а утром проснуться в объятиях друг друга, — в тишине прозвучали слова Спектера.  


На такое нетипичное заявление Майк открыл глаза и удивленно уставился на говорящего.  


— Но кое-кому приспичило в офисе, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил тот, — где я даже не помещусь рядом на диване, поэтому я просто поцелую этого кое-кого, и мы будем собираться домой. Где завершим ритуал с засыпанием и просыпанием в объятиях друг друга.  
Харви наклонился к начинающему улыбаться Майку и мягко поцеловал, проводя пальцами по щеке.  


— Я думал, ты сейчас все испортишь, — усмехнулся Росс, когда Спектер отстранился, поднимаясь.  


— Я не мог все испортить, так как я крут. Мы об этом уже говорили чуть ранее.  


— Выпендрежник, — засмеялся Майк и получил комком одежды в лицо, которую Харви уже собирал по офису. — Вот так ты со мной, да? Совратил, а теперь я тебе больше не нужен?  


— Это кто кого еще совратил, — пробурчал Харви, а потом вдруг серьезно посмотрел на Майка. — Ты мне нужен.  


Росс растерянно посмотрел в ответ, сильнее сжимая в руках одежду и не находя слов.  


— Ты реветь собрался? — на всякий случай уточнил Спектер, поражаясь внезапному молчанию.  


— Не дождешься, — отмер Майк, при этом смотря в пол, а затем резко поднял глаза на Харви, — и угораздило же меня влюбиться в такого чурбана.  


— Это потому, что я крут.  


— Вот я об этом и говорю — чурбан! Нормальные люди бы сказали что-то вроде: «я тоже тебя люблю», а он…, — Майк продолжал бубнить себе под нос, когда Харви подошел к нему и сел на корточки, заглядывая в глаза.  


— И вот угораздило меня влюбиться в болтливого капризного мальчишку, — тяжело вздохнул Спектер.  


— Поздно! — Майк попытался отодвинуться, но Харви предотвратив все попытки, повалил парня на диван, целуя везде, куда дотягивался.  


— Собирайся быстрей, если не хочешь, чтобы я пал смертью голодных.  


— Собираюсь-собираюсь, ведь ты мне еще пригодишься. А нет, не так — ты мне нужен.


End file.
